The present invention relates generally to sun protection devices and, more particularly, to a disposable visor that is made from a single piece of sheet material, such as paper, cardboard, or plastic.
Skin rejuvenation procedures include laser resurfacing, micro needling and chemical peels. These procedures damage the surface of the skin and often result in small amounts of blood or fluids to be present on the skin temporarily. These procedures are commonly applied to the face.
The patient must be careful to avoid direct sun exposure immediately following the skin rejuvenation procedure in an effort to minimize the chance of post inflammatory hyperpigmentation. The patient must also take precautions to avoid touching the skin with a potentially contaminated item such as a personal hat or visor containing sweat, make-up or bacteria